DRRR! II
by trinity1504
Summary: Story picks up where DRRR ended. Izaya and Kida return. New problems arise. Full summary inside. There will be ShizouxIzaya and some other pairings. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't start another story when I have two others in the works, but I had to write this. I just finished the anime and it was amazing! This will be about what happens after the show but it will mainly revolve around Shizou and Izaya because I think they are perfect together! Seriously when Simon said that bit about Izaya doing what he did so he wouldn't lose Shizou in ep. 24..yeah I decided then I had to write something. Please read and review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own. Okay? Me no owneeeeyyy.

Chapter 1- A Great City

_(online chatroom)_

Bakyura: Excuse me. I've got to go!

Setton: Goodnight!

Kanra: Later!

Saika: Bye!

Taro Tanaka: Um, Byakura. Please come again! You're always welcome!

Bakyura: Thanks! I will! Bye!

(Bakyura had signed off)

(Taro Tanaka has signed off)

Kanra: Sheesh! He didn't even say bye!

Setton: I should go too. Good night

Saika: Me as well. Bye!

Setton: Goodbye!

Kanra: Aww everyone is leaving!

(Setton and Saika have signed off)

Kanra: Pleasant nightmares humans.

(Kanra has signed off)

(Chatroom is empty)

Outside the chat room, the former occupants were all doing their own things in their own homes. Setton was cuddling in bed with a doctor who happened to be the love of her life, and whom she had recently cuffed on the head for making perverted comments. Saika was taking off her glasses as she prepared to go to sleep. Bakyuran was sitting on a bench in a train station, holding hands with a girl who couldn't take her eyes off him. Taro Tanaka was staring out his window with a small smile on his face as he thought of his friends and the people of Ikebukuro.

And Kanra was sitting on the couch in his living room, with a board in front of him that had pieces from multiply games scattered across it. A stack of cards was lying in a heap on the cushion next to him, except for one card. He held the thin, waxed paper between his middle and index finger. This card was the king of spades. It made no difference to the raven-haired man whether it was diamonds, spades or whatever. He had simply told Namie to pick one of the coats, and she had chosen spades, so his pawns were spades. And the king…the king for cards was always one person. Izaya twirled it around a bit and smirked. "Ne, Shizu-chan…" Flames from the fireplace sent an orange glow across the pale man and his living room. Izaya held the card still and brought it a bit closer to his face. He then pouted at the card, and in a whiney voice said, "Shizu-chan…you didn't die."

It had been a week since that showdown. Six and a half days since the founder had posted a message on the website for a gang that he had already disbanded. Six days since Horada had made the front page for getting arrested. Five days since it was discovered Kida Masaomi had disappeared from the hospital with Saki. And one day since the information dealer of Ikebukuro had announced his leave and had one last city chase with the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

All of the previous information was known by those who mattered, and some people who didn't. These tidbits of gossip were not the only ones swirling through the city, but they were the only ones that were through and through cold, hard facts. Many rumors and edited stories had been spread and could still be heard being passed along by the people of the city except by those who knew them to be false. Though gossip magazines, newspapers, and the everyday population of Ikebukuro still talked about the Dollars, the Yellow Scarves, Shizou Heiwajima, the Slasher, and the Black Rider (now maybe more than ever), the city was starting to calm down after the climax that had peaked a few days prior.

Ikebukuro was starting to calm down. This could have been attributed to a number of things: the Dollars' disbanding, the crumbling of the Yellow Scarves, the apprehension of Horada, the departure of Izaya Orihara. It could have been any one of those reasons, maybe even all of them. Or it could have just been the simple wave of calm that that overtakes a place after a war has just been fought and ended. But for those who had been in Ikebukuro the longest or those few who were bright enough, it was an accepted fact that peace could never keep its grip on Ikebukuro for long.

**Review! Please! It honestly makes me write faster and better! So please just press the button I can personally guarantee it's not that hard) and write anything (hopefully good things…). Seriously I would be overflowing with gratitude even for just a smiley face **


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't stop writing last night after I posted the first chapter. Thus the second chapter is already done! Yay! I was going to wait to reread it and post it but your comments made me happy. So I shoved the kid I'm supposed to be babysitting in front of the tv and got to work. Please let me know what you think! Also I really hope you read this author's note because I want people to know I love suggestions for the storyline. Obviously it is already in place but if I like your ideas I will make some alterations :] Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2-Pawns and Places

_(online chatroom)_

(Setton has entered chatrrom)

Setton: Hey! Is anyone there?

Setton:…

(Taro Tanaka has entered chatroom)

Taro Tanaka: What's up Setton?

Setton: I have the day off today so I'm just relaxing and watching TV

(Kanra has entered chatroom)

Kanra: Hellloooo!

Taro Tanaka: Hi

Setton: Hey!

Kanra: How are you both?

Setton: Relaxing and watching tv

Taro Tanaka: Good. U?

Kanra: I'm boredddddddddddd

Taro Tanaka: Sry

Setton: U r always bored

(Bakyuran has entered chatroom)

Taro Tanaka: Hey Bakyuran!

Setton: Hey!

Bakyuran: Hey guys!

Kanra: Bakyuran, it's so nice to hear from you!

Bakyuran: Die bastard.

Kanra: Gasp! U hurt my feelings! That is so mean.

Bakyuran: I don't care. Shut up.

Seiji Yagiri held his girlfriend close. Their cheeks were the only skin on skin contact between the two at the moment, but for Mika Harima it was more than enough. She felt like her heart would burst in her chest one of these days because it was simply overflowing with love and happiness. She couldn't care less about the Dollars, the Yellow Scarves, or anyone in else in Ikebukuro except for the boy holding her. She hadn't heard any of the news that had been traveling around Ikebukuro after the Yellow Scarves and Dollars' fight. Frankly, she did not care to hear it. This information was being gobbled up by everyone in Ikebukuro like it was food for those who would never eat again. Mika Harima couldn't care less.

"You know it's not you I love." Seiji mumbled into the girl's brown hair. "Yes" the girl sighed contentedly. Yes. Mika Harima was happy. And she was in love.

Izaya feel onto the bed face first. "Ahhh I'm so bored" he spoke into the comforter. He wanted desperately to go troll around and kick up some trouble. He had robbed himself of his favorite pastime. After being underground for only a little over a week, he was pining to go back. The hotel he was staying at was very was indeed one of the nicest hotels in Japan. He could afford luxury because of the great payments he received as an information broker, but this was only because he had such great information to give. The only thing he wanted at the moment though was to go and rile up a certain blonde monster that was sadly miles away.

With a groan, the raven-haired man rolled himself over and reached for the tv remote. After a long minute of stretching so he wouldn't have to actually get up, he snatched the device and turned on the tv. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, scowl or cry in frustration when he saw Shizu-chan's disgusting brother on tv, still in Ikebukuro hosting a tv show. Yes, Shizu-chan's brother was a disgusting creature. Why his annoying sisters fawned over such a human was ludicrous to the information broker. When he was around Shizu-chan, the monster would actually try and IGNORE the information broker in favor of his dumb brother. Honestly the brotherly love was irritating and pissed Izaya off to no end.

He then smirked as he remembered his last day in Ikebukuro. His crimson orbs glittered with malicious happiness. Even though Shizu-chan's younger brother had been in town, he had elicited a wonderful response from the monster. Izaya sighed happily. That had been an exceedingly thrilling fight. Then a thought struck him. His lips turned downward slightly. He had thought the truck would do more damage. Izaya had been slightly surprised when the monster had lifted the truck up and didn't seem to have at least one noticeable injury from the hit. That had been disappointing. But it was undeniable how much fun it was to mess with the monster.

Izaya sat up and thought for a few minutes. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration on his pale face. Now that he thought of it he would take back what he had said to Anri Sonohara that one night a couple of weeks ago. He was glad she hadn't killed him because he, Izaya Orihara, would be the one to send the monster to oblivion when the time came.

Pulling himself up from the bed, he sauntered lazily to the little kitchen to grab some coffee. The coffee was hot when it made contact with his lips and mouth but he took no notice. His attention had been drawn to the game board on his kitchen table. The board was empty except for one chess king standing alone at the far edge on one side. His crimson gaze traveled to the pile of game pieces piled next to the board. His pawns. They certainly didn't look right just sitting there doing nothing. Izaya smirked. He would have to change that. His humans needed to be in action. It was time to start another game.

"Ah, there are so many erotic girls around here! It would too much for any man except me-uff!" Kida doubled over as a blow was delivered to his stomach by a strong fist. Kida looked up from his position at the girl staring him down. Her fist was now relaxing and being shoved into her jean's pocket. "Honestly." Saki huffed as the boy straightened back up with a bashful grin on his face and a light blush covering his cheeks. He watched intently and his grin widened as he saw her fighting down a smile. "Saki you know you're the only one for me!" The blonde adolescent squealed as he launched himself at the girl and planted his lips firmly on hers.

_Bring. Bring. Bringggggg. . Bringggggggg._

Saki pulled back and looked from Kida's ringing cell to the grinning boy. "Aren't you going to answer that?" The boy quirked an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" Kida's voice then became loud and fake, full of bravado. "I was just sharing a hot kiss with a cute girl with eroti-"

"Oh just answer the phone!" She swatted at him and quickly turned away to hide the massive blush on her face caused by his embarrassing words.

Kida, grinning like a maniac, grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kida-kun! How are you?"

"Uh, good. Who is this?"

"You deleted my number! That hurts Kida-kun~" The blonde's name was sung by the person on the other line. Only one person did that. The grin dropped off Kida's face and he motioned to Saki to stay put as he walked a few meters away.

Saki watched as the smile fell from her boyfriend's face and was immediately replaced by an annoyed and angry face. She stayed put and watched Kida's back for the entire five minute conversation.

_(online chatroom)_

Kanra: Did you hear? I heard Masaomi Kida is returning to Ikebukuro.

Taro Tanaka: What? Are you serious?

Saika: Is that true?

Kanra: According to what I heard yes. He and the girl he ran off with will be back soon.

Setton: Why?

Kanra: Dun' know

Saika: That's great!

Kanra: Isn't it!

(private message with Taro Tanaka and Kanra)

Taro Tanaka: Really? Is he really coming back so soon?

Taro Tanaka: I mean Kida's coming back to me and Ikebukuro?

Taro Tanaka: He wants to return so soon?

Taro Tanaka: I mean that's great! I'm so happy. I just want him to be happy.

Kanra: It's great! He wants to come back. He misses Ikebukuro so much and specifically his best friend! He'll be back really soon so he can see you!

Taro Tanaka: That's so great! I'm really relieved and happy!

(exit private message with Taro Tanaka and Kanra)

Saika: We should throw him a party!

Setton: Yes! A welcome back get together!

A slim, pale hand plucked the shogi knight piece from the heap of game pieces lying on the glass counter top, and deposited it on the board, moving it on the opposite half from the chess king piece. Crimson eyes gleamed wickedly. The first move had been made.

***For those who didn't read the author's note up top (the thing before the story starts), please do. I am guilty of skipping it sometimes too, but this will probably be the only one I ask you to read because of the suggestions thingy. What readers think and want matters!**

**I've tried to hate Izaya because I know some people do and because he's kind of evil but I just can't! I love him too much! Especially with Shizou ;)**

**Review! Yes, you know you want to click the button!...(*crickets)..Hmm, well maybe you don't but do it anyways. Fifteen seconds of your life spent posting a comment is not that bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I just realized that the dividers I put in each chapter to separate the sections were taken out by fanfiction. Hmph, that put me down slightly. So now I had to change my dividers since you guys couldn't even see them! Anywhoozle…here is chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. While DRRR! Focused mostly on Kida, Mikado and Anri in the later half, these three just aren't as awesomely amazing as Izaya, Shizou, and Celty (in my opinion of course!). Actually Kida is beast..but the other two kind of bored me sometimes. So the three highschoolers will not be the main focus in this like in DRRR. As I have already said Shizou and Izaya are the main ones. Okay just wanted to give everybody a heads up!**

**Ohh and a quick response to two reviewers specifically, but to all that reviewed thank you so much! Your reviews make me so happy and help the story progress and not fall into the discontinued pile!**

**Puffy Bunny: No, Izaya will not make his own gang. The way I see it, he thinks of himself as above all that. He is like the hidden master puppeteer who pulls all the strings from the background. But him organizing a gang under someone else kind off like how he took control off recruiting Dollars is a possibility. HE loves to play with his humans.**

**Maple: Thanks so much for reviewing each of my chapters so far :D**

Chapter 3: Legends and Losers

"Dotachiiiiiin!" Walker and Erika whined loudly. Kadota turned in his seat to level the two in the back of the van with a hard stare. "I told you not to call me that." The dark haired man glanced at Saburo, who had momentarily taken his eyes off the road to give his friend a sympathetic look. "But Dota-chin you need to tell us your opinion!" Walker and Erika exclaimed. They were practically jumping in their seats with excitement. "Yes!" Walker then turned serious and put a hand on Erika. They locked eyes and turned to Kadota. Two intense and probing stares were now directed at him. "Now this is a very serious matter." Walker began. "Yes!" chimed in Erika. "Your opinion means a great deal and you are very influential." "Hai!" "Now I am aware your answer may displease some people," "Indeed" "But you must give us your honest opinion! I myself am torn and wonder which is the right choice.." Walker trailed off. Erika was nodding grimly and patted Walker on the shoulder. Kadota stared at the two feeling somewhat lost.

After a few long and silent seconds, the dark-haired man sighed. "Fine. Tell me your question." The two in the back, who had moments ago represented a couple of wilting daisies, now sprang up with huge grins on their faces. One look at the ecstatic expressions on their faces, immediately made Kadota regret giving into the overzealous pair.

"Okay…now," Walker paused dramatically as Erika bounced giddily on the seat next to him like she was on something. "Who is more of a genius, Masashi Kishimoto or Tite Kubo?" Kadota just sat there staring blankly at obsessed duo. After getting no response from the man riding shotgun in the van, Erika and Walker got lost in a conversation revolving around anime and manga. Kadota stared at the pair for a while, none of what they were saying sinking into his brain. They were now completely engrossed in their conversation, so he turned around and looked out the windshield.

The van drove through the streets of Ikebukuro, slipping from one pool of artificial light to another. The lights and street lamps allowed for a great view, even though it was night. Saburo was lost in his world of driving, and god only knows where Erika and Walker's minds were at the moment. Kyohei Kadota rested his jaw on his fist as he stared out the window. A quick flash of black across a highway caught the man's attention. By the time his eyes focused onto the area though, only large circles of yellow light from the street lamps were on the smooth pavement. There wasn't a vehicle or person in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was strange. Shizuo Heiwajima had passed this couple on many occasions while strolling around Ikebukuro. The two were always in some kind of embrace or in the very least holding hands. He remembered when he met them. The blonde man lifted his hand, looking at the nonexistent hole. Yes, he didn't think he'd ever forget. He wasn't often stabbed with pens.

But there was no denying it was strange. Now Shizuo was very strong. He knew it. Everyone knew it. But just because he had brawns did not mean he lacked brains. Even the stupid flea had acknowledged his smarts. So it was quite obvious, even if he wouldn't have known about their history, that something was off about the two. While the girl's love was apparent and frankly, slightly sickening at times in it's abundance, the boy would hold her like he was afraid she'd leave, but his face showed no love. Shizou was pretty sure he had never even seen the boy smile at her.

This night was especially peaceful. Shizuo hadn't been attacked once since the damn flea had departed, and everything in the city had been clam. The blonde knew it was because of the lack of Izaya in Ikebukuro that this peace had fallen. There was no hard proof that the information broker was behind the recent chaos, but as Shizuo had said before: 99% of the bad things that happened lead back to the flea. Shizuo had thought Izaya was content just ruining his life but the flea had seemed to simply like throwing everyone he knew into miserable situations. Maybe he was a sadist and just hadn't admitted it to himself. Shizuo inhaled deeply on the cancer stick between his lips. Nah. The flea was just a messed up prick who like causing trouble. Especially for Shizou. The hand not holding his cigarette curled into a fist. Yeah. Izaya had caused much havoc in the blonde's life. Few things had gone smoothly since he had met the flea back in highschool, and all the mishaps and failings after seemed to lead back to the raven-haired information broker.

Shizuo's eye twitched in annoyance. "Tch. Good riddance to the damn flea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I saw a van with a really weird door on the way home. It had some kind of cartoon girl on it."

"The van?"

"Well specifically, the door…I think it belonged to those people who helped us a few weeks back and took Kida Masaomi to the hospital. Speaking of which, did you hear he and the girl he left with might be coming back?"

"Oh really? I figured they would be coming back, but I did not expect them to return so soon. Maybe they think it's okay to return now that Izaya left. Of course, he'll probably return as we-mnph!"

Celty removed her hand from Shinra's face when he stopped making sounds. "Shh! The show is back on!" Shinra watched Celty with amusement. She hadn't even turned her neck in his direction when she reprimanded him. Her focus was solely on the television. Shinra chuckled a bit. "You really love your tv, Celty" Shinra didn't even notice the rough pillow coming at him until it made contact with his face and knocked him backwards against the armrest.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Celty!" The doctor whined as he pulled the pillow from his face and rubbed his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry, but I don't want anything more to do with you."

_Pause_

"If you recall, it was _you_ who fired _me_."

_Pause_

"You're kidding right. Around a week ago, when you left. You said you no longer needed me."

_Pause_

"Ugh! Like hell."

_Pause_

"No."

_Pause_

"I'm pretty confident they don't miss you."

_Pause_

"As I've said before, I'm pretty sure humanity hates you."

_Pause_

"Tch."

With a grunt of annoyance, a manicured finger hit the end call button.

**Erika: When is there gonna be some hot Shizaya action!**

**Me (Trinity): Sorry! Trust me I love the pairing a lot too! But this story isn't just a smut.**

**Erika: Um and why not? (glares at Trinity!)**

**Me: O.o Well…because I want this to be more of an all-encompassing sequel thingy.**

**Erika: Lame. Let's see some hot and heavy guy on guy!**

**Me: There will be action like that later. It's a story about all the characters, with a focus on that pairing! Sheesh!**

**Erika: You suck!**

**Me: *sticks tongue at Erika**

**Erika: They are just so hot…**

**Me: OH Yeah…**

***both getting nosebleeds as we are lost in thought..**

**Haha. I promise this won't just be smut (I'm not dissing, trust me I love smut, in fact I just wrote a one shot BUT just not for this story at this point), but there will be Shizaya later. I promise! **

**Review please! **ความคิดเห็นโปรด**!**** Kommentar venligst! Comentar por favor! Σχόλιο παρακαλώ!**

**(It took me a whole sixty seconds to plug this into google translate and get these translations!) So LEAVE A COMMENT!..please :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the first scene in this chapter I'm not sure is exactly on topic but I couldn't resist because I love them sooooo much. I tell you there was no possible way to resist the urge! Who are the special guests you ask? Hmm..well you'll have to wait and see! :] **

**Wow I really don't know what was in those frootloops I had earlier but wow…I'm literally bouncing off the WALLS! Soooozzz here are some responses to reviews (yay the reviews made me happy!)**

**LucyGoose: Mmmkkay. Well to start off I love the pairing KidaxMikado! But I really had no intention of putting that pairing in this story. I thought I would just stick to the ones given at the end of Durarara. I guess it could work in the story line if more people wanted a kidaxmikado more than the anrixmikado n shhtufff…it wouldn't really wack up my plot too much...hmm. Food for thought O.o**

**Maple: lolz that's really amusing and I'm glad! Happy readers make happy writers…yup it true, it true**

**Bonez the Watcher: Hehe I LOVE your review! You shall be seeing Simon very soon..no really like you'll be viewing our lovely black Russian sushi maker who resides in Japan in a few minutes. And he will fo sho be getting some action later. Like seriously did you doubt I would jip the awesome dude who decked Izaya of some part? (rhetorical so don't answer that) The problem of Celty's head will be gotten to. And your ideas are great. The last one was seriously bordering on spectacular…tehe it's also very close to an idea of my own. I hadn't really planned on doing the high school thing (or rather even thought of it) so thank you for the suggestion! I'll definitely take it to thought when writing the next couple of chapters :) **

**Okay let's get a crackin on the next chapter - the part four of Durarara..ra…rara… II!**

Chapter 4: Foreigners and Food a.k.a What the fuck?

"Ne, Isaac!" Said man turned toward the perky blonde woman beside him. "What's up, Miria?"

"Your just soooooo smart Isaac!" The women squealed as she grabbed the man's hands and twirled them in a circle. "Why thank you Miria! Aren't I?" The man's hearty laughter joined the woman's, whose sounded like the ringing of bells.

"But Isaac what will we do now that we have all this money?" A small frown found its way onto the woman's face as she tried to ponder the question. "Why we will become emperors," the man stated and then gasped as another profound idea entered his head, "Or maybe we will become..what is the word they use here..shoguns? Yes! We could be shoguns!"

"What a great idea Isaac!" The petite blonde paused, and her smile grew bigger.

"I'm sure those Amaterasu people will be glad we took one of the many bags of money they had. There was so much there they never would have been able to carry it all!"

"You make a great point Miria!"

Suddenly the blonde woman halted in her tracks. Her partner swayed, taking a few moments to gain his balance after the abrupt stop. "I-Isaac…" The woman's voice was shaking with sadness and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, Miria?" The man grasped her shoulders firmly in his hands, concern etched all over his face. The woman threw an arm to the top of her head in a dramatic gesture and wailed, "We forget to get a Japanese souvenir for Ennis!" The man reeled pack and held a look of pure horror. "Oh Isaac how could we do this? I feel terrible!" The woman fell to the park's pavement and sobbed. "Oh Miria!" The man clutched the neon fabric over his heart.

After a few moments of wailing in the middle of one of Ikebukuro's nicest parks the pair stopped as the man informed the woman he knew what they could get their friend. "Yes remember a few weeks back…" he began. "Yes!" The woman exclaimed excitedly, completely oblivious to the fact she had no idea what he was talking about yet. "Well a few of the locals were talking about that sword. It's probably valuable and very beautiful!" The woman's eyes lit up with the man's words. "Perfect Isaac! We will get her the sword! What did those folks call it again..?" She trailed off and put her hand under her chin, looking deep in thought. " Ahh, they called it the Sakia or Sangria Sword I believe!" The man exclaimed confidently.

"You are amazing Isaac!" The woman beamed as she looped her arm through the man's. "Aren't I?" He replied happily as the pair started skipping through the park.

Two people watched the odd pair frolic past them. The woman, who was clad in a black biker suit and whose head was hid under a black helmet, and the man glanced at each other, not quite sure what to make of the passing pair.

"Fucking freaks" muttered the blonde haired man in the suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shizou." Kadota greeted the debt collector as he walked past the dark-haired man. The blonde stopped and looked at the person who had said his name. He puffed out some smoke, and nodded at the guy in return. "How's it going?" Kyohei Kadota continued. Shizou looked at the guy who was leaning casually against the van Shizou always saw him near or in. Seeing that this was turning into a conversation, Shizou pulled the cigarette from between his lips after taking one last drag. "Good. It's been very calm lately." The blonde responded, earning a sound of agreement from the other. "That's for sure." Shizou smiled lightly. He liked this guy. He was cool and somewhat quiet. 'Much better company than the flea, at least' he thought to himself. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he replayed what he had just thought. Why the hell was he thinking of that louse? And why in that context? It's not even like the pair hung out. The mutual loathing and disgust for each other prevented such things.

The dark-haired man had been pleasantly surprised when Shizou Heiwajima had smiled at his words. This kind of occurrence did not happen often. Not that the debt collector was ill-mannered or rude to him on a normal basis, it was just that whenever he encountered the blonde the man was in a foul mood or had something on his mind. _Could the debt broker really have been bothered so much by Izaya Orihara when the raven-haired man was in town? What on earth had transpired between the two to fuel the huge effect that that Izaya Orihara seemed to have on Shizou Heiwajima?_

"Dota-chin! Huh? Oh look it's Shizu-chan!" called an excited and quickly approaching voice. Both men visibly cringed at the nicknames they so very much disliked. Ironically, both had been given these titles by the same person.

Shizuo turned to look in the direction Kadota was. That nickname annoyed him to no end. He recognized the girl and the two guys accompanying her as the crowd Kadota usually hung around with, though he wasn't quite sure of their names.

"I'm telling you, the door you have now is so much better than some boring regular one!" The man to the right of the girl said in a whiney voice. The only trait Shizou could discern in this light was the man's creepy wide grin.

"There's no way in hell I'm keeping that on my van." The other guy retorted harshly.

"Aw but it looks great! It's amazing! Please keep it." With this plea the one Shizuo thought was named Walker launched himself onto the leg of the other man and looked to have a pretty iron grip as the other tried to extract him.

The blonde man's attention was drawn back to the girl as he noticed her eyeing him up and down unabashedly. He cleared his throat uncomfortably but the girl seemed to take no notice as she circled him like he was some kind of merchandise she was inspecting.

"That's Erika Kawisawa. And the two over there are Walker Yumasaki," Kadota paused pointing the appendage still glued to the other man's leg, "and that," he pointed to the man trying to pry Walker off, "is Saburo Togusa."

The girl ceased what she was doing when her name was spoken and beamed at the uncomfortable debt collector. "Yes I'm Erika Karisawa. So how are you these days Shizu-chan?" Her face creased with worry as she looked up at the much taller and broader man in front of her.

"Uh, I'm fine." Shizuo replied uneasily. This girl was weird. Why was she looking at him as if something should be wrong with him?

She nodded her head. "That's unfortunate." She seemed to stare of into space, pondering something, after this statement.

The debt collector's face morphed into confusion. He wasn't sure if he should be offended by the words Erika had just said. Meanwhile, Kadota blanched, unable to believe Erika had just said that to Shizuo Heiwajima. Though he was pretty sure it had something to do with her odd obsession with yaoi and her even odder obsession with the pairing Shizaya. The thought made him shudder. It still gave her no excuse to say that.

Kadota made his way over to Erika and grabbed her wrist. She yelped in surprise and then looked at him questioningly.

"We have to go. It was nice talking with you Shizou. See you around." Kadota said genuinely and smiled at Shizuo. The blonde mustered up a small smile for the dark-haired man.

Shizuo turned and stared walking away feeling relieved to get away and just spend some time to himself.

"But Dota-chin! Why'd you do that I wanted to talk to Shizu-chan about-"

"I know who you wanted to talk to him about. And that would be a terrible idea. It's not ever, ever going to happen."

"Pssh! That just shows what you know baaa-kaa! They clearly are meant for each other. The chemistry is so obvious…and soo hot!"

The blonde could clearly hear the conversation as he walked out of the alley and toward the bustling street. There was a good five meters before he reached the sidewalk and he slowed as he heard the conversation being held behind him. He didn't have the slightest idea who Erika and Kadota were talking about, but he now wanted to know who Erika thought was so 'clearly meant for him'.

The blonde stopped and reached into his pocket for the pack of cigarettes. He did this for a couple of reasons. He wanted to know who this person was and he really, really needed a smoke. Shizou stayed there for a few minutes leaning against one of the building's brick walls smoking and listening. Nothing more had been said and the cars door had been shut. He assumed the group had gone into the van. He couldn't exactly see them because the place he was slouching against the wall also happened to be in the shadow of a dumpster so they couldn't see him and he couldn't see them. A few seconds later and the engine started.

"Seriously that's disturbing Erika" Shizuo was pretty sure this was that Walker guy's voice.

"It's obviously all in her head" came another response.

"What are you talking about! Shizu-chan and Izaya are so perfect together." Shizuo was sure that was the gi-_Wait. What the fuck did she just say. Me…and the louse._

The blonde fought down the pile that rose up to his throat. He was confused. The fact that someone had just uttered that foreign sentence was beyond his comprehension. "Could I have imagined that?" he asked himself. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to get on the ground and laugh his fucking lungs out. He wanted to beat the goddamn shit of the nearest thing to him. He didn't know why his urge overtook him but the anger and violence was slowly overtaking the part of him that wanted to laugh at the ludicrous words. He glanced to where the van was parked to find a now empty space. The only thing that registered in the blonde's head was that he was alone and everyone around him was lunatics. _Him..with the flea…the idea was preposterous and insulting and ridiculous and unfounded and…and INSANE! _

A loud growl ripped through Shizuo and in one quick, angry motion the blonde lifted the dumpster and flung it far out of sight down the alley. He then started attacking the brick wall with his bare fists. Fracture lines appeared on the wall and some of the bricks crumbled and the sand floated to the pavement. His breath was coming in angry, short huffs and his knuckles were bloody.

He finally stopped and slumped to the ground, letting his battered hands fall roughly to the ground next to his hips. His hands didn't hurt; he had had far worse injuries, though he would probably have to get a band-aid so blood didn't get on his clothes.

Once he calmed down and the adrenaline and anger that had been pounding at his head and coursing through his veins had stopped he sat there wondering why he had reacted in such a way to an obviously wacked out girl's ridiculous notion on what a good couple was. He hated the flea. _How could someone get it into their head that he would make a good couple with that bastard? _They were rivals. _I've hated him since we first met. And vice versa. _He had never even thought of the flea that way. _Why the hell would I think about Satan's spawn in that way? _The only thoughts the blonde had about the flea revolved around Shizuo crushing, beating, killing, maiming or inflicting some kind of pain on to the guy who had been tormenting him for years. _He's…He's well always been there like a thorn in my side. Except for now…_

Shizuo pushed himself up and shuffled lazily out of the alley, careful to keep his dripping hands far from the clothes his brother had given him. He still felt confused, angry, slightly delusional, miffed, and insulted. And empty…no, it could be loneliness. _But then why the hell was I suddenly feeling lonely? _

"Fuck, it must be because I'm hungry. Yeah." _If this reaction to that crazy's ravings was a cause of hunger…damn I need to feed myself more regularly. _Shizuo walked a few more minutes, his head still revolving around what Erika had said and his reactions. He couldn't understand how Izaya, who tried to ruin the blonde's life at every turn, and himself, who tried to maim/kill the raven-haired man whenever he was in town, could even be thought as a couple. To him it was just absolute nonsense. _And why? Why wasn't I completely and utterly disgusted with the thought of the flea and I as a well…not enemies? Why did I flip out so strongly? Why, when I thought of us as…not enemies, did my heart clench and I feel fearful?_

"I need to eat"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure? Namieeeee?"

"There answer is still no."

"How's your brother?"

"…fine."

"You sound displeased. Is he still dating that girl?"

"That slutty bitch you mean?"

"Slut, bitch, tramp. Call her whatever you like if that's what helps you sleep at night."

"I'm hanging up now."

Izaya moved the phone away from his ear as the line went dead. His lips quirked up into a smug smirk. His humans were so fun to play with. Really. And they were so predictable.

"Well if one Yagiri won't talk to me I guess I'll call the other" the raven-haired man mused to himself and he scrolled through his contacts, searching for the one he wanted. _Seiji Yagiri_. Click.

The young man begrudgingly pushed his girlfriend off his lap and dug his cellphone from the depths of his khaki's pocket, where the device usually resided. The number was an unfamiliar one to him, but the boy didn't have many people's contacts anyways. He flipped it open, and didn't bother with the usual greeting instead he bluntly asked who was calling him.

Mika Harima moved a few inches back from the man she loved. Though it would have been polite to allow more space since he was in a conversation on the phone, the girl couldn't and wouldn't move any farther away. She would wait patiently for her boyfriend to end his call and then close the space between them so she could be near him, touch him again. She stared at the boy's face, the lines that formed between his eyebrows when he was frustrated or mad, the flawless tan skin. She had long ago memorized every feature on his face, but found she never grew tired of looking at it. When he turned to her and reached out to give the phone to her it to her a moment to break from her daze and realize he was giving her the phone to talk on. A light blush covered her cheeks and she delicately plucked the phone from Seiji's hand and brought it to her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time to go out and visit the sights of Japan. The raven-haired man couldn't suppress the self-satisfied grin that found its way onto his face. "Mmm. Prisons are lovely on Saturdays."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The debt collector made his way through the streets of Ikebukuro. He had just finished up a job for Tom, and he was famished. He had had to rough the guy up a bit in order to get him to pay. Normally this wouldn't bother the blonde too much but the guy had seemed like a really decent fellow. He had not insulted Shizuo in the least and didn't have a cocky or rude air to him like most of the guys Shizuo usually had to rough up. He needed something to get his mind off it. Those romps with the information broker definitely got his full attention and would've gotten his mind off this.

"shit!" The blonde brought up a hand to his forehead with a smack. Where were these thoughts coming from? Those chases were stressful and he was pretty sure he'd have a stroke from getting so worked up one of these days. If only the flea would leave him alone then he could have some peace in his life.

"Hello? Shizuo-san?" A large black hand waved in front of the blonde's face. Shizuo started and jumped back. "So sorry! You ok?" A deep cheerful voice asked him. Shizuo looked up to see the friendly face of Simon. "U-uh yeah" he replied. He felt a little panicked wondering how long he had been walking around Ikebukuro with his head in the clouds. "Eat sushi. Sushi good for you." Shizuo's lip twitched upward. Simon was one of the most hardworking guys around here. He was out every day doing this. _Unlike some he worked hard at a good job that didn't involve underhanded tricks and screwing with peoples' lives. _The blonde's eyes' widened. _Oh shit where did that some from? _He looked up to see Simon's smiling, hopeful face. _Hunger. It had to be hunger. _The blonde repeated this to himself despite the fact the he wasn't even very hungry.

A minute later Simon's delighted gaze watched the debt collector as he made his way into Russian Sushi for some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I was gonna end it there but here's a little, itty bitty taste of the next chapter. **_

Then the monster turned around. His gaze took a moment to spot the raven-haired man, but when he did their eyes locked. Izaya couldn't help the huge grin that came to his lips and the happy warmth that flushed through his body when the familiar roar of "Izaaaaaaayaaaaaa-kuuuuuun!" echoed through the streets of Ikebukuro.

**Next chapter will be action packed or at least Shizaya packed. I pinky promise. I just had to use this chapter to set some stuff up, so I'm sorry it was slow. A certain louse will be returning! YAY! And someone will leave us soon…ohhh? (no, not die you morbid peaches who thought of I meant death..I don't know why I said peaches)**

**And no Mikado, Anri, Kida and Celty did not drop off the face of the earth! I could only fit so many of the bazillion DRRR characters in this chapter. I really want to keep babbling on and on because I'm on a high (a high from life…and frootloops) and I so don't want to start my summer reading book for AP Lang. ewww. Seriously. **

**PS Ignore the many grammatical errors. I'm so hyper right now I just typed this to and didn't bother reading over it like at all. And instead of waiting til tomorrow when I calm down to review I just posted it. WOOHOO!**

**Ignore my ramblings. They are one of a crazy person. BUT please review! Tell me what you think! If you likey! DO IT! DO IT! PEER PRESSURE WORKS! PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this took a while. Oh yeah and as per request of LucyGoose I have a question for everybody: Do you prefer a kidaxmikado or kidaxsaki? I was planning on kidaxsaki but I can do either depending on which one gets more votes. So please give me your opinion!**

***Quick re-cap: Izaya is getting something a-brewing. Kida got a call, and now it is said he is returning. Celty and Shinra are settled and just enjoyin life together. Namie refused to work for Izaya again. Izaya called Seiji about something and talked to Mika too. A certain flea keeps popping into Shizou's head and he heard something quite disturbing the other day.**

**This is the longest chapter yet. So I hope you enjoy and stick with it til the end! Okay then here is chapter 5!**

_**This font indicates the character is talking in Russian**_

Chapter 5: Reunions, Raspberries, and Run-ins

"When I get married, Walker is being my maid of honor!" Erika's voice broke the silence that had descended on the van.

"Uh Erika, Walker is a guy…" Kadota replied and shook his head. How had that even come into her mind? He couldn't even imagine someone marrying her. _Poor fellow._

"Yeah! I don't want to wear a dress!" Walker exclaimed indignantly.

"Think of it as cosplay." Erika responded, waving her hand dismissively

"Oh yeah…that's fine then." Walker said cheerfully. Kadota could only gape at the man.

"I'm thinking cute, knee-length periwinkle dresses." Erika sighed dreamily, lost in her wedding fantasy.

"Sorry, but no. I think navy is more my color." Walker noted seriously.

"…" Kadota stared ahead trying to forget that most disturbing comment he had just heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I won't let anyone hurt him. He's the most important person to me. He's my best friend." Kida's tone was determined and serious. Saki felt her heart break a little. She knew it was silly to be jealous, but Kida's complete and utter devotion to his best friend just inspired the unwelcome feeling in her.

"Is that why we are going back?" Saki peered down at the serious boy who was resting his head in her lap.

"Yeah." Kida closed his eyes, feeling absolutely exhausted. Saki's comforting scent and warmth soon lulled him into a much needed sleep.

Saki stared down at her golden-haired boyfriend. For the past couple of days Kida had been a far cry from his usual light-hearted self. It was the stupid phone call. Ever since then Kida had not been happy. It hurt her to see him like this. It reminded her too much of the pain she had put him through for the sake of Izaya Orihara. She didn't want to ever hurt him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seiji, this is Namie again. Please call me. You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. I'm getting worried about you. I'm here for you, and I love you." Namie clicked the end call button and slammed her phone down on the counter. It had been four days since her beloved brother and she had last spoke. The woman had a strong suspicion that little witch he called a girlfriend was trying to keep them apart. She had no intention of letting the girl get in the way of her and her brother's love.

More than anything Namie Yagiri wanted to know where he was. If she knew that, then she had concluded that she could simply find him and talk to him, and while there also remind the girl _who_ had given her the face that allowed Seiji to be with her. Namie refused to call Izaya though. He had not called her again since their conversation, also four days ago. Hopefully he had given up on trying to rehire her. He was up to something again and she had no wish to be a part of it, no matter how good the pay. That man was a sick bastard in her opinion. Unfortunately he was a sick bastard that happened to know everything that happened in Ikebukuro. If Seiji had still not responded when it reached a week, she may be forced to call the information broker. From what she gathered, he was planning on returning. Maybe she could just visit, though she'd rather avoid it if possible. He hadn't taken much of a break. He had only been gone a little over two weeks. He was returning far too soon in her opinion. If she had her way, he wouldn't come back at all.

Namie brushed her long black hair over her shoulder and stared at the salad in front of her. After failing to reach Seiji again, she wasn't feeling as hungry anymore. With her fork, she skewered a small tomato and a few pieces of lettuce. She swirled the fork disinterestedly around the plate before bringing it to her mouth.

"Excuse me miss." A bright, somewhat squeaky voice drew Namie's attention. She swallowed and looked at the petite blonde woman who was standing next to her table. The blonde wasn't wearing a uniform so she wasn't a staff at this café. Namie looked at her questioningly.

"Do you have the Sangria Sword?" The blonde asked. The happy expression on her face was for some reason, really pissing Namie off.

"No." She deadpanned and then turned and continued eating.

After ignoring the chipper blonde for a good thirty seconds, Namie was relieved when she finally seemed to get a clue and walk away.

"Maybe it was the Sakia sword…" Namie heard the blonde mumble as she walked to the next person a few booths away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A certain raven-haired young man stepped out of the garish yellow taxi onto the bustling city sidewalk. After paying the taxi driver, whom Izaya had decided was one of his least favorite humans, he couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. After being absent from this place for a little over two weeks he felt a new appreciation for this melting pot that was Ikebukuro.

He had moved back into his apartment earlier in the day. It seemed strangely empty without the presence of his secretary. Izaya had become accustomed to it. Though, the lack of her wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She had merely been there to entertain him and she had been a minor player in his previous games.

The sidewalk was a bustling place, just as it was before. Izaya noted that now however there were no yellow scarves. How boring. They had been so entertaining too. The information broker smirked maliciously. This actually worked out well for him. Once things got going, they would pan out smoothly then. He casually sauntered down the main vein of Ikebukuro, absorbing the sights and sounds. He skidded to a halt when a large, very familiar black man came into view. Before he could turn and walk in a different direction, the said man looked in his direction and spotted the information broker who had been absent for the past two weeks. Hiding his uneasiness, Izaya put on a self-assured grin and walked towards Simon.

"Izaya-san. You back." The large Russian man smiled down at Izaya. Images of their last encounter flitted through each man's mind but neither let it show.

"Yes. I just got back today!" The raven-haired man said cheerfully. He was very glad that this conversation was happening in Japanese. When Simon spoke in Russian he was a very, very intimidating man in Izaya's opinion. Izaya went to step forward and truly start trolling the streets of Ikebukuro but a suddenly outstretched arm in his way stopped him.

"_Do not start trouble, Izaya."_ Izaya didn't even turn to look at Simon. His crimson eyes narrowed and he took a moment to push his annoyance down.

"Oh Simon, you know I like it much better when you talk in Russian~" Izaya replied in an overly sweet tone as stepped around the large, dark arm that had been in his way.

Izaya could feel Simon's eyes on his form. He was torn between hurrying away and going back and cutting the brute up a bit. In the end he decided sauntering away at a leisurely pace was best. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips before he quickly shut it and quirked his lips up in the small smirk he usually wore around Ikebukuro. Sometimes Simon could be almost as unpredictable as Shizou. Unpredictability frustrated the raven-haired man to no end. This trait also entertained him. But he only tolerated it in the monster.

After walking around the city for two solid hours, the information broker had acquired quite a bit of useful information. His mood had drastically improved from when he had had his run-in with Simon. In fact, he had completely forgotten about the incident. Izaya was in an exceptionally great mood. He was back in Ikebukuro, he had dug up quite a bit of dirt on his humans after being back for only a short while, and he hadn't run into Anri Sonohara or Namie who definitely would cause problems. He had also found out that Kasuka Heiwajima had left the Ikebukuro five days prior to his arrival. This had been the cherry on top for the raven-haired man.

He traveled down a side street that lead toward the warehouse area (obviously the area that most of the company or privately owned warehouses resided in). He paused to admire a large blood stain on the concrete. He had a particular fondness for this spot. He gaze traveled up the gritty brick wall to the roof that was not visible. His expression took on a malicious aura as he thought of all the humans he had 'played' with up there. His eyes dropped down to the stain that so many of their blood, combined, had made. At least most of them. There were the ones who had backed out at the last minute, the ones who sat and broke down and cried and did nothing more, then there was that one that Celty had saved.

After reminiscing, he made his way down a few more alleys and side streets. His hands were in the pockets of his usual black jeans, as he made his way between the various tall buildings. He turned the corner to an alley he knew well and stopped dead in his tracks. Something he wasn't expecting was leaning against the rough brick surface that was the wall to some building. His heart sped up in excitement and a smile of pure glee spread across his face. Today was definitely a good day for him.

Shizou Heiwajima inhaled deeply on the cigarette between his lips and then pulled it away, blowing out the smoke that had previously been in his lungs. His eyes were closed as he lounged against the apartment buildings wall. He had just finished a job for Tom. Instead of going to get a bite to eat with his boss, he had declined the offer and settled for a much needed smoke in the nearest alley. He took a deep breath and then brought the cigarette back to his lips. He had slipped his blue tinted sunglasses into the pockets of his black pants. Most people would probably think he took them off because the sun was setting and the sky was a mix of oranges, pinks, and reds, but in reality he was simply getting a headache and couldn't handle looking at a blue tinted world with the pounding in his skull.

The feeling of being watched crept up on the debt collector. His eyelids rose half way and he scanned the alley finding no one. Suddenly he wanted to be at his small apartment, curling up in his bed. He pushed himself into a standing position. He dropped the cigarette that was now no more than a stub and crushed it under his heel. The blonde turned and started walking out of the alley. He had taken no more than a few steps when he heard the distinctive sound of the crunch that shoes make on gravel. Knowing it was not his own feet, the blonde turned around searching for what had made the sound. He hoped that he wouldn't find anyone so he could just go home and nap. He just wasn't in the mood.

Then the monster turned around. His gaze took a moment to spot the raven-haired man, but when he did their eyes locked. Izaya couldn't help the huge grin that came to his lips and the happy warmth that flushed through his body when the familiar roar of "Izaaaaaaayaaaaaa-kuuuuuun!" echoed through the streets of Ikebukuro. He wrapped his hands around the switchblade knife that resided in his left coat pocket and brought it into the open. The blonde monster charged at him, seeming a bit more unbalanced and off-kilter than usual. _Maybe he's drunk, _Izaya mused to himself. This thought was a very entertaining one. He hoped it was true.

When the monster came at him, he gracefully dodged the fist that would have surely crushed his skull. This would have terrified anyone but Izaya Orihara. He was a special case. His smirk just widened and he flicked the back of the blonde's head as he charged by. The blonde turned around, more pissed than ever. His eyes scanned the alley looking for a something he could use as a weapon. An empty alley stared back at him. He cursed inwardly and then went at the flea again. He was confused as to why the information broker was back when he left just a couple weeks ago. The anger at seeing the raven-haired man again though was overwhelming.

Shizou ran at Izaya again. He was sure he had been at this for five minutes now. He had not landed one blow yet. And strangely enough Izaya had not tried to cut him with the blade he held. The blonde's white hot rage had put his headache at the back of his mind, but the more he moved the more the pain came back. He momentarily stopped his assault on the flea and put his hands on his knees, slouching his body tiredly.

Izaya watched with interest as his monster ceased charging in favor of taking a momentary breather. He couldn't help but feel very amused. Not only did the monster not chase him out of the alley yet, but he seemed tired after only a few minutes; the man that had chased Izaya from sun up to sun down before. The blonde never failed to surprise him. Izaya looked at the bent over blonde. The blonde's tan forehead was looked slick with sweat and he was huffing. Izaya couldn't help the thoughts of how attractive his Shizu-chan looked as they flashed through his mind.

The raven-haired man wanted nothing more than to slash his blade across the monster's chest like when they first fought in high school. He wanted to hurt the blonde and then embrace him, hold him tight so that Shizou would never be separated from him again. The past several days without him had been pure torture for the information broker. He had realized more than ever how important it was to never lose the blonde. Izaya wanted to lay his head against that chest and listen to the beating of the heart that belonged to his least favorite human. The raven-haired man could just imagine the accelerated thumping of that vital organ due to his Shizu-chan's rage.

The blonde's roar and attack drew Izaya from his thoughts. He used Shizou's sloppy attack to grab the other's tan wrist and flip the blonde's body onto the ground. With a loud thud, the blonde landed painfully on the concrete. In a loud gasp, all the breath got knocked out of the blonde. Izaya used the other's momentary disassociation to situate himself on the larger man's stomach and trap his tan hands to his sides. The raven put his legs on the sides of Shizou to trap Shizou's arms. Izaya wanted to keep his legs unbroken so he held his blade to the blonde's jugular for good measure.

"Sh..shizu….chan. You've...gotten..sluggish while…I was...gone." Izaya said as he panted. It took a moment for Shizou to start seeing clearly again. When his vision cleared he saw the flea's face leering just over his. He growled and went to lunge, but stopped short when he felt the pressure on his neck. He gently laid his head back on the ground, not wanting his head to suffer any more, and glared into Izaya's crimson orbs.

"What the hell are you doing back here, flea?" Shizou growled.

"Would you believe me if I said I came back to see you?" The words left Izaya's mouth before he could stop them. He looked at Shizou's shocked expression and wondered if he looked just as shocked as the blonde.

"No. I wouldn't." The blonde tried to sound as angry as he did before but his bafflement took away any edge in his voice.

Izaya shifted uncomfortably under Shizou's befuddled glare. It was then that the blonde noticed that the information broker was sitting on his stomach. And not just sitting on his stomach, but straddling him. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, his face heated up and a heavy blush crept up his neck to his face. Izaya noticed the other's stare and blush and followed his gaze to where his dark legs were pressed to Shizou's side and he sat on the blonde's stomach. Realization dawned on him. He would have blushed but he was far too preoccupied with the monster's reaction to their…position.

A blushing Shizou looked up at Izaya with wide eyes. The flushed face, messy blonde hair, and confused expression did it. The raven-haired information dealer leaned in and brought his lips to the blonde's. Izaya's lips barely brushed Shizou's but shocks of excitement and much more went through both of them. Izaya pulled back a centimeter, just so their lips were no longer in contact, and opened his eyes to see the blonde doing the same.

Shizou's brown eyes widened as all the amazing feelings washed away and the realization of what just happened dawned on him. Forgetting about the knife at his neck, even though it was no longer a danger for it rested on the ground, Shizou bolted up right and pushed the smaller male off of him.

Izaya landed on his butt _hard_. He quickly scrambled to his feet though, grabbing his knife and depositing it back into his coat pocket. He felt completely lost and for once couldn't think of a word to say. He could insult Shizou and make him think it was some kind of joke or trick. This sounded like a good enough idea but when he opened his mouth he was silenced by the murderous glare that he was suddenly getting from the blonde.

"The fuck?!" Shizou snarled. Izaya was sure he was done for. Shizou looked like he was ready to kill him. He braced himself for the bone-shattering blow but it didn't come. The blonde turned and with one last murderous glare over his shoulder he walked out of sight.

The information dealer stood there, alone in an alleyway, as the minutes passed by. When a nearby apartment starting blaring loud techno music, he seemed to wake from his trance and he slowly made his way back to his own apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mika Harima sat on the edge of the bed watching her boyfriend get two suitcases from the closet. After very little discussion about each one's own, personal reasons and the effects of their actions over the past few days, they had decided on this. When Seiji turned around with a suitcase in his hand, she quickly turned her gaze down to her folded hands. Through the curtain of brown hair she peeked at the love of her life as he started to find clothes and other items to pack in the trunks. She was doing this for him, for them, so that they would be together always. This is what she had to do right? All the actions she would take, it would be for their happiness together, for Seiji. This was her motivation. The only motivation she needed in life was Seiji. She was curious though, as to what his reason for leaving was. Surely their logic in this matter wasn't the same. If Seiji knew what she was going to do then there was a very good chance he would kill her. But she was doing this for them, for their future together.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"I think I hate your father." Celty deadpanned. Shinra chuckled and took her hand.

"Now, now, Celty." He cooed and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey I take offense to that! I'm going to be your Father-in-law one day!" Shingen Kishitani barked at the Dullahan. Celty turned toward Kishitani Sr. and glared, though her lack of a head didn't help to convey her frustration. She did not like this man for various reasons that would take far too much time to list.

"Why is he here again?" Shinra shook his head at Celty's hostile question. He found it so cute when she got like this.

"Your cooking is fantastic and he is my dad." Shinra replied amusedly. His father grumbled under his breathe, not liking being talked about like he wasn't sitting at the same table as them.

"Fine. I'll go start cooking. The sooner we eat, the sooner he leaves." Celty huffed and got up, heading toward the kitchen.

After a few minutes of talking to his father alone, Shinra excused himself to take a call. His father headed to the kitchen once he was out of sight.

"Ah Celty, how are things coming along?" He smiled at her. He received an annoyed grunt, and he mentally grinned.

"Celty, my dear, I brought these for Shinra as a surprise. You should put them in that salad you're preparing. He loves them!" He exclaimed happily, shoving a clear plastic container on the counter in front of the Dullahan. Celty picked up the box and looked at it closely.

"Are these…raspberries?" She asked sounding surprised. Dr. Kishitani nodded.

"I didn't know he liked them." Celty confessed, feeling slightly down on herself for not knowing something so simple like one of Shinra's favorite foods.

"Ah yes. But please surprise him okay?" Celty nodded and poured them into the salad.

"Well I'll get back before Shinra misses me." With that he shuffled back into the dining room.

Celty looked across the set table to see Shinra's dad giving an a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. "Okay Shinra. Now keep your eyes closed and say 'ah. I want your to be the first to taste my new salad." Shinra smiled and opened his mouth. Celty loaded the fork with different pieces of the salad and lots of raspberries and then put it into Shinra's waiting mouth. Shinra closed his mouth and began chewing, making noises of delight until he had swallowed. He opened his mouth again and Celty prepared to do the same thing until Shinra made a choking noise.

Dr. Kishitani left a couple hours after Shinra had broke into hives and started having trouble breathing. Shinra was completely better by the time he left. He gave a worried Celty precautionary instruction just incase and left with an empty stomach since Celty had quickly destroyed the salad in her own unique way after Shinra's episode.

"Shinra are you sure you are okay?" Celty asked for the hundredth time. She felt so guilty. She wasn't sure if she had used bad lettuce or cottage cheese, but she knew it was her fault Shinra had suffered. She felt so stupid. She should have never believed Shinra that she was a good cook even without her head. She was sure it was because she lacked a head that this had happened.

"What was in that salad?" Celty looked away, guilt clawing at insides.

"Um pecans, cottage cheese, lettuce, raspberries-"

"Raspberries?" Shinra asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"You know I'm allergic" Shinra looked at Celty.

"I-wait what?!...I thought you loved them…" Celty voice faded and she stiffened. Shinra laughed and laced his fingers through hers.

"Nope. It's a good thing I don't since I'm allergic."

Yes. Celty was pretty sure she hated Shinra's father.

**Okay so there was a pretty long scene with Shizou and Izaya. I hope you all liked it. I feel bad for depriving you for 4 WHOLE CHAPTERS! It was slightly cruel, but hopefully this made up for it a bit. Sorry this chapter was late. I'll try and get the next one up in the upcoming few days. Oh and please let me know if you want me to do kidaxmikado or just stick to the kidaxsaki and mikadoxanri! Thank you! AND JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER :)**

**P.S. I did not proofread this so try and ignore the errors**

**Ok nothing fancy this time. No begging, translations, peer pressure, nada. I'm just going to say please review and see what happens (hopefully good things). Okay ready here it goes: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mika Harima sat on the forest green comforter atop the cheap mattress in her hotel room. It had been three days since she and Seiji had left Ikebukuro and they were well away from the hectic town. Seiji had gone to pick up some food and supplies for the left first thing in the morning. Their destination was China. Normally Mika would be caught up in a fantasy of her and her beloved in the lush valleys of China, but Mika was not her usual self. Purple shadows lined the skin below her eyes and her eyes were constantly shifting. She was nervous. After having been unable to eat more than a handful of food a day and having restless nights filled with little sleep, she was beginning to feel weighed down. But every time she closed her eyes she saw those blue eyes and she would think of her plan and the consequences if Seiji found out. She eyed her bag in the corner next to the bed. It sat on the beige carpet innocently, but Mika was sure she felt it watching her. She reached for it and threw it on the bed. Ever so slowly, with trembling fingers, she unzipped it and reached to the bottom. She glanced at the door one last time, assuring it was locked, before grasping the large object and dragging it up. Carefully, like she was handling a newborn child, she set it on the bed, watching as it sunk ever so slightly into the comforter. Her hand edged toward the towel wrapping it and, after a slight hesitation, unwrapped it and pulled it off. When it came into view she leveled it with a bitter glare. At first she had been afraid and had avoided looking at it. It had been some kind of boogeyman in her eyes, some nightmarish thing that could harm her. But the fear had ebbed away as she took opportunities to look at it more and more. She hated it. She hated it so much. She reached a hand forward, halting right before touching it. The urge to grab a handful of the shiny hair and tear it out was almost overpowering.

In the end she withdrew her hand. Quickly rewrapping it, she shoved to the depths of her suitcase. She glared at the bag, cursing the thing in it. It wasn't fair that it should get Seiji's love instead of her.

That head. That stupid, stupid head.

**DuuuRARARARARARARARARARARARR ARARARARARRRAARRAARARARARARA RARA(RAWR!)**

To say that Kida could not get his old apartment back was a disappointment to the boy was a huge understatement. Luckily, Saki still had her apartment and the two were able to crash there. But Kida just didn't like it. It was nice enough (not some crappy one like Mikado had). Yet he wanted to be in his own place, and this place was no comparison. It would suffice though, and he didn't want to make Saki feel bad. It had a small kitchen, a wide, sunk in family room, one bathroom and a bedroom.

He wanted to see Mikado and Anri again. He had missed those too. While his relationship with Anri had been a bit strained (not to say his one with Mikado wasn't, he just considered theirs more unbreakable and steady), he wanted to see her again. The two were his two best friends. The reunion would have to wait until tomorrow, though. Saki was sound asleep, he didn't want to leave her alone on their first night back. He didn't know what he was afraid of exactly but it most likely had something to do with Izaya. As far as Kida knew, the bastard was still on vacation, but the snake had a way of always screwing up Kida's life.

Kida turned on his laptop and plopped onto opened it up.

DuuuRARARARARARARARARARARARR ARARARARARRRAARRAARARARARARA RARA(RAWR!)

"Ran Izumi…"

"Horada." The man replied, his voice neutral and devoid of any emotion.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other." The blonde drawled. An affirmative grunt was all he got in response.

Horada smirked smugly and stretched his arms before pulling his feet off the ground and dropping them on the coffee table.

"Ya know after you got thrown in the slammer the Blue Squares pretty much died off, but I managed to gather some up for one last go a bit ago." The blonde kept his gaze on Izumi who still had not given Horada a glance.

"And you failed and got thrown in jail." Izumi responded, tone neutral. Horada glared and opened his mouth to retort.

"H-"

"If you'd be so kind, _get your feet off my coffee table_." Horada jumped and snapped his head toward the doorway. Narrowed crimson orbs were locked on him. He gulped and quickly slid his feet off the table. He glanced at Izumi who was just staring at him. Horada suddenly felt very inferior, the presence and power of the two other figures in the room seemed to be waiting to swallow him up.

"That's better." A cheerful voice chirped. Horada heard the venomous undercurrent in the other man's tone and wrung his hands together. Maybe he should have stayed in prison.

**DuuuRARARARARARARARARARARARR ARARARARARRRAARRAARARARARARA RARA(RAWR!)**

Bakyuran: Izaya Orihara=world's biggest bastard. Nuff said.

Setton: Okay. That's pretty random

Kanra: That's mean Bakyuran-kun!

Saika: I think it's pretty accurate

Taro Tanaka: What brought this up?

Bakyuran: idk

Kanra: On a different note…is Masaomi back in town?

Setton: Not sure.

Taro Tanaka: same here but if u here anything let me know

Bakyuran: Yeah I think I heard he was

Kanra: Oh boy! Do you think he'll resurrect the Yellow Scarves?!

Saika: I highly doubt it

Bakyuran: U would encourage gangs.

Kanra: It was a plausible question

Taro Tanaka: The Yellow Scarves and The Dollars are gone. There's no more trouble

Setton: Taro is right. That would not be good if things started up again

Kanra: Ur absolutely right! Everyone should get along :)

**FORGIVE MY LATENESS!**

**I am SO sorry this is late. School and sports and clubs and homework are just consuming my life right now. I'll update as soon as possible. (if I get a good number of reviews I'll get the next one up w/in a week. Promise! Or else I'll write any one-shot you guys ask!)**

**Hmm you know storylines…it's such an interesting thing. I'm actually finally getting around to the central conflict…well that's a matter of opinion. What I mean is the real conflict involving the city and gangs and shtuff is finally getting started. But of course there's the conflict with Shizuo and Izaya's feelings! And there's going to be the issue with Celty's head.. and I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm done babbling, promise! **

**Please, please review! It makes me so happy and helps to get my lazy butt in gear and sit down and write the next chapter! So post reviews! The more the merrier right!**

**P.S. I'm sure you could probably tell but I didn't proofread this. I had just enough time to type it up and publish it, so sorry about any and all mistakes!**

**P.S.S REVIEW!**


End file.
